


Crashing Waves

by Lalinbri111



Series: Demigods [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Demigods, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalinbri111/pseuds/Lalinbri111
Summary: Oikawa Tooru always knew he was different, and when he runs into another boy just like him, they find themselves on a lifelong adventure.





	Crashing Waves

**Author's Note:**

> So, welcome to the first part of the Demigod Series! This one will cover the story of Oikawa as he adapts to life as a demigod. 
> 
> There are three parts to this series, one that covers Oikawa, one that covers Kuroo and one that covers Akaashi.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this series!!!
> 
> For Crashing Waves, I have it divided into three chapters outside of the prologue!!!

Fear.  
It was eating him alive at this moment entirely encompassing him in every asepect his very own heartbeat ringing in his ears.  
He stood on shaky feet, his sword Omorfia still clenched in his fist. 

He knew he looked horrible, there was stll the gash on his leg that bled openly and the pain on his right side reminded him of the blow he had taken earlier.  
His breath came out fast and short, but he started pushing past the pain and his fear, focusing soley on the figure in front of him.  


Ushiwaka stood tall, looking almost in different besides the mark on his face from when Oikawa had sucker punched him.  
He stared at Oikawa in a cold and unwavering fascination, observing as Oikawa wiped his brow with the back of his hand before he forced himself to stand tall.

Oikawa wasn't about to give up, fear be damned as long as Iwa-chan and everyone else was still fighting.

"It's not too late," Ushiwaka began, hand resting easy on the hilt on his sword. "You've shown us loyalty before Tooru, don't make this mistake. You know you belong with us." 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes before he huffed indignatly, switching Omorfia over to his good hand, the bracelet that was wrapped around his wrist with 8 wooden beads woven on it was a reminder of what he was fighting for. Sure, it hadn't always been easy or fun for him at camp at first, but Camp Half-Blood was in more than one ways the only home he had ever really known.  


It was the only good thing that had ever come out of having his parents-after all, if he hadn't been a half-blood he'd never have met Iwa-chan.  
Iwa-chan who was his rock, a constant that Oikawa never hoped to lose.

"Not gonna happen," Oikawa all but spat at him "You're going down." 

Tobio and Kuroo screamed at him, distracted enough from their own battles that their opponents tried to take advantage of them. 

"Tooru!" Kuroo yelled, dodging Tendou as he tried to slice his arm, pushng his blade in between them, usng his sheer force he shoved the red head back.  
"Do you see-" Kageyama began crouching down to dodge a blow as Kuroo swung over his head at Semi who also moved back as not to get sliced.  


"I don't see him," Kuroo told the boy, lifting his foot to kick at Tendou, who was attepting to charge again. "But, we have to believe in him."  
Kageyama nodded mutely.  


He and Oikawa had their differences, but he truly did care for the boy.  
Praying to the gods for his safe return silently, he lifted his sword and preared for another attack

 

"As you wish," Ushiwaka told the boy, unsheathing his sword as well. "I wish this were different. You could've been great Tooru." 

"Greatness isn't everything Ushijima." The air was thick with static, electricity crackling around Ushijima. "It was a pleasure knowing you."  


The resounding clang starlted Tobio and Kuroo, the smoke that followed even moreso.

It was the beginning of the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little glimpse!


End file.
